


День поэзии

by musbbby



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bad Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musbbby/pseuds/musbbby
Summary: Шепард и Эшли отправляются на еженедельные ханарские чтения на Цитадели
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	День поэзии

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, простите меня

– Знаешь, Эш, мне все еще кажется, что это была не очень хорошая идея.

Шепард сидела, закинув ногу на ногу и не переставала елозить на месте ни на секунду, потому что стулья здесь были едва ли не самой неудобной конструкцией из всех, на которых ей когда-либо приходилось сидеть. Что было достаточно неоднозначным ощущением, учитывая, что она всю жизнь провела сперва на мусорных улицах Земли, а после – на военных кораблях Альянса, а значит, вроде как, комфортом не то чтобы была избалована.

– Расслабься, шкипер. Я здесь тоже впервые. Не могу сказать, что я особенно любительница инопланетной поэзии, но почему бы и не послушать хотя бы раз, правда ведь?

Это было просторное и прохладное помещение с высокими потолками и окнами, выходящими на жилые сектора Цитадели, за которыми мелькали, время от времени пролетающие мимо, аэрокары, но звуков снаружи не было слышно никаких. Вокруг угрожающе выстроилась армия все еще пустующих стульев, даже просто смотреть на которые было теперь самой настоящей пыткой, так как дискомфорт от сидения на одном из них умножался сам на себя.

– Слушай, никто же еще не пришел, они очень невежливые и задерживаются. У нас есть шанс сделать вид, что нас здесь не было тоже, понимаешь? На правах командира отряда предлагаю отступить в ближайший бар, пока не стало слишком поздно, прием, как слышно?..

– Тактически – идея хорошая, – Эшли кивнула, с очень задумчивым выражением лица, – но, к сожалению, мы уже есть в списках участников чтений, Шепард. Мы же не хотим попасть в черный список в первый же день за непосещение? 

Джейн в ужасе едва ли не подорвалась со своего места.

– Ты что, хочешь сказать, что мы планируем идти сюда снова?!

В этот же момент двери помещения, находившиеся позади них – открылись, и пришли, судя по всему, остальные участники встречи.

Теперь в их сторону, лениво перебирая щупальцами, ползли несколько ханаров, один из которых носил очень странного вида одежду, похожую на перекинутое через сушилку для белья полотенце. Следом еще медленнее переваливались элкор и кроган, одетый в тоже однозначно непривычную для Шепард одежду, так как ей редко приходилось видеть кроганов не в броне и с ног до головы в крови. И последним, следом за остальными, шел очень серьезного вида турианец, словно бы не обращая внимания на то, что в помещении кроме него вообще кто-то еще есть.

Как только все присутствующие успешно разместились на стульях или рядом с ними, в зависимости от физиологических особенностей, тот ханар, что носил на себе полотенце, заговорил первым.

– Этот приветствует всех уважаемых гостей и гостий наших еженедельных ханарских поэтических чтений, и благодарит вас за их посещение. Спасибо, что уделяете время своему духовному и нравственному росту, несмотря на эти тяжелые времена.

Сразу после того, как он озвучил слова «нравственный рост» и именно в таком порядке – Шепард почувствовала, как что-то заурчало у нее в животе. Причем, как оказалось, заурчало достаточно громко, так как ханар в свою очередь тут же замолчал, а все присутствующие теперь смотрели на нее.

– Простите, это нравственный рост.

Спустя какое-то время неловкого молчания, он продолжил.

– Из уважения к нашим гостьям, которые посещают это мероприятие впервые – этот хотел бы предложить всем присутствующим представиться и рассказать немного о себе. Этого обычно называют Серенин, и он работает представителем в ханарском дипломатическом посольстве Цитадели. В свое свободное время этот занимается организацией этих чтений, поэтической деятельностью и почитанием трудов Вдохновителей.

Следом за ним начали представляться и все остальные.

– Номус Наданиан, СБЦ – представился турианец, все с тем же важным и отрешенным выражением лица, – больше мне добавить нечего.

– Дружелюбно: Дуусин Сендок, – нелепо уставившись прямо в Шепард, начал элкор, по которому совершенно невозможно было сказать действительно ли он на данный момент по отношению к ней дружелюбен, – я всего лишь обычный торговец, занимаюсь продажей и обменом торговых аппаратов и элементов питания для ВИ-интерфейсов. 

– Звучит… скучно, – не сдержавшись, ответила ему она, уставившись в ответ. Элкор тяжело и прерывисто задышал.

– Печально: это вы еще не работали на бирже торговли уплотнителями отходов…

– Менракс Рарн, – грубо и слегка громче, чем стоило, перебил его сидящий рядом кроган, – торговец уплотнителями отходов.

– Но зачем на Цитадели кроган, торгующий уплотнителями отхо-

Она не успела закончить фразу, так как Эшли больно пихнула ее локтем в бок, обрывая на полуслове.

Последним представился второй из ханаров, тот, на котором полотенца не было, и который стоял почему-то словно бы отдельно от остальных.

– Этого обычно зовут Майковскис, и он помогает Серенину с организацией этих чтений. Но в действительности этот занимается реализацией некоторых видов алкогольной продукции в барах по нижним районам Цитадели.

– Эшли Уильямс, войска Альянса – продолжила Эш, лишая Шепард возможности попытаться выбить скидку на алкоголь «в честь нового знакомства», – если честно, то знакома я в основном с земной поэзией, но не с… инопланетной. Поэтому мы и здесь сегодня.

– Джейн Шепард, первый спектр-человек. Вообще не люблю стихи, – выдохнула она сразу следом, продолжая пытаться устроиться на своем стуле хотя бы в какой-то степени удобно. В процессе чего поймала на себе неодобрительный взгляд Эшли, после которого стул внезапно по какой-то неведомой причине стал ощущаться меньшей из проблем к этой минуте, – но, конечно же, всегда открыта для нового опыта, и вообще… Я вот даже сама пишу… Немного, но…

– Надо же, как интересно! – по склизкому телу Серенина прокатилось какое-то странное волнение, и его кожа словно бы засветилась, – мы здесь очень любим творческую самодеятельность. Не хотите на правах новой участницы чтений поделиться с нами плодами своего творчества вне очереди?

Шепард посмотрела сперва на него, а затем на Эшли, которая была прекрасно осведомлена о состоянии писательского опыта Джейн, в отличие от всех остальных. После чего лицо ее засияло, и она расплылась в по-настоящему хищнической улыбке.

– Шкипер… не надо.

– Ну, знаете, человеческая поэзия очень специфична, – протянула она, – но, если никто здесь не против, то я могу рассказать вам лучшую из своих работ.

По группе прокатилось дружное «мы не против», местами звучавшее как «с интересом: конечно же, расскажите», поэтому Шепард начала.

– Шел однажды кроган-торговец по Цитадели, как вдруг к нему подбегает кварианец, дает бумажку и говорит: «Ты ее не читай, а принеси своему начальнику и дай прочитать». Ну, крогану читать было и некогда особо, у него своих дел хватает. Возвращается он к начальнику, отдает ему бумажку. Тот читает ее, и вдруг как взбесится со страшной силой. Говорит крогану: «Ах ты, злодей и предатель! С этого дня ты уволен, пусть с тобой дальше СБЦ разбирается»…

– Этот приносит свои глубочайшие извинения, – перебил ее Майковскис, которому явно было при этом очень неловко, – но вы уверены, что это стихотворение? Я не прослеживаю здесь никакой рифмы.

Эшли все это время сидела, не проронив ни слова и разминая правой рукой виски, время от времени качая головой, и явно всеми силами пытаясь абстрагироваться от происходящего. Шепард громко и театрально вздохнула, хватаясь рукой за грудь.

– Прошу прощения, но вы что, осуждаете мои поэтические способности?! Я думала, что эти чтения созданы для духовного и нравственного роста, что это свободная территория для творческого самовыражения, как вы можете…

– О нет, нет, – ханар задрожал, попятившись назад и еще дальше от группы, – конечно же, нет, этот ни в коем случае не хотел вас обидеть. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

И она продолжила.

– Приводят крогана в офис СБЦ, а офицер у него и спрашивает: «А что, собственно, случилось-то?». Ну, кроган ему и рассказывает: «Иду я, значит, по Цитадели. И тут подбегает ко мне кварианец, дает бумажку, и говорит отнести начальнику, но самому эту бумажку ни в коем случае не читать. Отнес я эту записку начальнику, он прочитал ее и уволил меня, а потом сказал, что пусть со мной теперь разбирается СБЦ». Офицер почесал затылок, и отвечает ему: «Ну, хорошо, давай посмотрим, что там в этой твоей записке такое написано». Берет у крогана записку, читает ее, и приходит тут же в просто неописуемый ужас. Начинает разносить офис, страшно злиться, и кричит: «Немедленно упаковывайте в камеру этого крогана!».

На этот раз ее оборвал на полуслове тихий и хриплый турианский всхлип. До этого совершенно серьезный, и смотревший на всех словно бы свысока Номус Наданиан, сидел теперь растроганный до глубины своей турианской души, едва сдерживая эмоции. Вся группа смотрела на него в замешательстве, за исключением элкора, который, правда, скорее всего, начал бы свою следующую реплику с многозначительного «замешательство», если бы нашел, что сказать.

– Я… прошу прощения, – извинился он, закрывая своими нелепыми трехпалыми ладонями лицо, – наша служба безопасности так сильно прогнила и коррумпирована, я…

– Так вот, вывезли крогана, как особо опасного преступника, в морскую межгалактическую тюрьму, держать на изолированном корабле и на воде, в опасном для жизни окружении, чтобы точно не сбежал. Сидит он в камере, как вдруг подходит к нему сокамерник-батарианец, и спрашивает: «За что сидишь, дружище?». Ну, кроган ему и рассказывает: «Иду я как-то по Цитадели, как вдруг подбегает ко мне кварианец, и дает мне бумажку. Самому сказал не читать, а отнести ее своему начальнику. Я отнес бумажку начальнику, а тот прочитал ее и тут же меня уволил, а затем сдал СБЦ. Рассказываю я затем в офисе СБЦ офицеру эту же историю, даю ему тоже прочитать эту бумажку, а тот разозлился хуже некуда, вот и отправил меня сюда, как особо опасного преступника». Батарианец с недоумением заморгал во все свои четыре глаза, а затем говорит ему: «Ну-ка, дай-ка мне посмотреть, что это за бумажка такая». Берет у него бумажку, читает, и вдруг – как с ума сошел, упал к стене камеры и начал стучать по ее стенке и кричать изо всех сил: «РЕБЯТА! Я ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ! ВЗРЫВАЙТЕ!»…

На этот раз ее перебила Эшли.

– Хорошо, Шепард, откуда у заключенных в тюрьме для особо опасных преступников взрывчатка? 

– Тш-тш, ты их плохо знаешь, Эш. У этих ребят всегда есть взрывчатка.

Уильямс тяжело вздохнула, сделав жест рукой, значивший, видимо, «черт с тобой, продолжай».

– Ну, значит, тюрьма тут же взрывается, начинается страшная суматоха, заключенные вырываются на свободу, но все вместе дружно тонут вместе с кораблем. Очухивается кроган уже на самом глубоком морском дне, оглядывается вокруг, а там – левиафаны сидят…

– Этот хочет уточнить, – снова прервал ее на полуслове уже другой ханар, тот, на котором было полотенце, – а кто такие левиафаны?

– Ой да ерунда, древние боги, – отмахнулась Джейн, – вид, который создал жнецов и существовал еще до этого цикла, и до протеан, и вообще…

– То есть вы утверждаете, – занервничал тут же он, – что был кто-то сильнее и влиятельнее Вдохновителей? Этот… этот хотел бы вам возразить, потому что вы не правы.

– Я не понимаю, – Шепард, всплеснула руками, – это поэтические чтения, или религиозные дебаты? Сначала вы говорите мне, что мои стихи, видите ли, без рифмы. Теперь говорите, что левиафанов не существует, с которыми я, между прочим, лично беседовала. Где ваш ханарский такт? Мне казалось, что вы очень вежливый и дружелюбный народ, а вы...

По телу медузы снова прокатилась дрожь, и оно начало ритмично и быстро пульсировать.

– Этот ни в коем случае не планировал вступать с вами ни в какие дебаты, и приносит свои глубочайшие извинения.

– Ну значит вот, раз уж вы великодушно даете мне закончить: видит кроган левиафанов, а те у него и спрашивают: «Тебя как занесло сюда, жалкий представитель самого позорного из циклов?». Ну, кроган им и рассказывает: «Шел я, значит, по Цитадели. Подбегает ко мне кварианец, дает мне бумажку и говорит отнести ее начальнику, но самому не читать. Принес я бумажку начальнику, тот на меня накричал, уволил и сдал СБЦ. В СБЦ тоже прочитали эту тупую бумажку, а затем взяли да и отправили меня, как особо опасного преступника, в морскую тюрьму. Там я показал эту бумажку сокамернику-батарианцу, а он взял и со своими друзьями подорвал и затопил тюрьму после этого». После чего левиафаны у него спрашивают: «А ты почему эту бумажку сам так и не прочитал-то до сих пор?». «Точно! Ведь из-за нее же все мои проблемы!» – спохватился кроган, и тут же начал искать у себя по карманам эту бумажку. Достает ее и видит: бумажка размокла.

В эту же секунду Менракс Рарн, все это время внимательно вникавший в «поэзию», подорвался со своего места и схватил за шкирку сидевшего рядом турианца.

– Вот оно, значит как, да? Вы в своем СБЦ не можете разобраться с какими-то там бродячими кварианцами, а страдают потом кроганы?!

– Ты что, совсем с ума сошел, Рарн?!

– Этот просит всех присутствующих успокоиться и не нервничать, – заурчал страшно перепуганный Серенин, – пожалуйста, на поэтических чтениях не место насилию.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что одобряете это очевидное беззаконие?!

Поняв, что что-то пошло сильно не так, Эшли и Джейн поднялись со своих мест тоже, после чего Шепард почувствовала невероятное облегчение, так как их затянувшееся общение со стулом-убийцей наконец-то подошло к концу.

– Знаете, я тут вспомнила, что у нас с подругой есть очень важные рабочие дела, – попыталась было она перекричать крогана, но между всеми присутствующими к этому моменту уже стартовала ожесточенная словесная (пока еще) перепалка, которую было уже ни остановить, ни перекричать, – так что мы, пожалуй, пойдем.

– Ближайший бар – в нескольких кварталах отсюда, – выдохнула Эшли, уже даже не понижая голоса, – я согласна на тактическое отступление.


End file.
